I Loved You More Than Anyone Else
by Nakamura Michikoo
Summary: Senyum tulus yang ingin kulihat tidak tertuju padaku. Tak apa, asal aku pernah melihatnya.. itu sudah cukup. Rasa iri pada gadis beruntung itu pasti ada. Tapi, jika itu bukan takdirku, aku bisa berbuat apa?


I Loved You More Than Anyone Else

.

Disclaimer: Crypton Future Media

.

Summary: Aku merasa iri padamu. Aku mencintainya, dia mencintaimu. Tapi kenapa kau menyakiti hatinya yang mencintaimu dengan segenap hatinya? Apakah dia seorang tidak cukup untukmu?

.

.

Aku dan dia, sudah berteman selama 5 tahun dan aku tau bahwa dia lelaki yang setia. Dia sangat setia padaku sebagai sahabat. Dan juga dia setia selama 2 tahun menyukaimu walaupun banyak gadis cantik berusaha mendekatinya. Saat melihat wajah murungnya aku merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam di dadaku. Bahkan jika aku melihat air matanya jatuh rasanya darah di dalam tubuhku mendidih sehingga ingin keluar dari tempat seharusnya. Berlebihan, eh? Kurasa tidak. Karena aku teramat sangat mencintai dirinya. Aku mencintainya melebihi rasa cintaku pada diriku sendiri. Apapun akan ku lakukan demi membuatnya tersenyum tulus.

Suatu hari dia datang ke rumahku dengan senyum cerianya dan bekata bahwa dia sedang menyukai seseorang, dan orang itu adalah kau. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa hariku terasa remuk. Tenggorokanku tercekat, mataku memanas dan ingin menumpahkan tetesan yang sudah lama tidak pernah keluar lagi dan mulutku tidak mau terbuka sehingga aku hanya tersenyum kaku saat dia bertanya seberapa cocok kalian berdua. 'Itu tidak masalah asal dia bisa tersenyum' kubisikkan itu dalam hatiku. Tapi kenapa air mataku tidak bisa berhenti saat dia sudah pergi dari rumahku?

Tanpa di sengaja aku melihatnya tersenyum saat berpapasan denganmu di koridor sekolah. Aku sedikit tersentak melihat senyum yang belum pernah kulihat selama ini, senyum yang berbeda dari senyuman yang biasa diperlihatkannya untukku. Sungguh, sejak awal bertemu aku selalu menunggu senyuman itu di wajah polosnya. Senyum yang selalu kunantikan, aku tetap merasa bersyukur bisa melihat senyum tulusnya walau bukan tertuju untukku.

.

Ya, senyum yang selalu kunantikan selama bertahun-tahun.

.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. " ucapmu kejam saat dia menemuimu yang sedang bermesraan bersama kekasihmu. Aku menghampirinya dengan rasa cemas dan saat itu juga aku melihat setetes air mata yang berasal dari mata biru indahnya jatuh menuruni pipinya.

Air mataku menetes. Tetesan air mataku berubah menjadi aliran air mata yang membanjiri kedua pipiku dengan cepat. Lututku lemas, bibirku terasa kaku, tatapanku tidak bisa terlepas darinya. Kalian meninggalkan aku dan dia di taman belakang sekolah. Aku mulai terisak, bahuku bergetar hebat, lututku sudah tidak mampu menopang beban tubuhku sehingga aku terjatuh. Kepalaku yang semula tetap menoleh ke sosokmu agar pandanganku tetap tidak terlepas padamu perlahan menunduk. Lalu aki mulai menangis sekencangnya melihatnya tersakiti.

.

.

.

mereka memang sudah menikah selama 7 tahun. Tapi Miku tetap menyadari bahwa suaminya masih mempunyai sedikit perasaan pada gadis itu. Sudah dibilang sejak awal bahwa dia lelaki yang setia, kan? Tak apa walau dia hanya bertingkah seperti mencintai Miku. Seperti ini lebih baik, sungguh. "Mikuo, Kaiko, kaa-san pergi belanja dulu ya. Kalian jangan nakal. Oh iya, tolong bangunkan tou-san jam 8 tepat. Walau ini hari libur, tetap tidak boleh bangun siang loh" ucap Miku yang memberikan kedua anaknya nasehat "Baiklah kaa-san." Balas Mikuo, anak pertama Miku dan Kaito yang baru berusia 6 tahun dan diikuti anggukan adiknya, Kaiko yang baru berusia 4 tahun. Miku tersenyum dan langsung pergi menuju tempat tujuannya.

"Ohayou Kaiko, ohayou Mikuo." sapa Kaito yang baru bangun dari tidur lelapnya. "Ohayou tou-san!" balas kedua anaknya semangat. Kaito mengelus puncak kepala kedua anaknya dan berjalan ke ruang tamu yang diikuti anak-anaknya. "Tou-san, aku mau pindah sekolah." Ucap Kaiko mengembungkan kedua pipi _chubby_nya yang terlihat imut "Memangnya ada apa? Tumben sekali kau minta pindah sekolah." Tanya Kaito seraya menduduki sofa ruang tamunya. "Itu karena.. lelaki yang kusukai menyukai anak lain." Balas anak gadis kecilnya, Kaito berusaha menahan tawanya agar tetap bisa menjaga perasaan anak bungsunya "Kau tidak perlu pindah sekolah, Kaiko. Kau bisa mendapatkan lelaki yang lebih baik di masa." Ucap Kaito tersenyum pada anak perempuannya. "Tou-san punya bukti?" Tanya Kaiko dengan tampang polosnya "Ya, dulu tou-san pernah mengalami hal seperti itu bersama kaa-sanmu." Ucapnya seraya menekan tombol _on_ pada remote TVnya. "Eh? Hal seperti apa?" mata biru anak gadisnya berbinar ketika mendengar perkataan ayahnya, anak kecil itu benar-benar ingin tau segala hal ya? "Kau bawel sekali sih! Jangan bertanya terus, Tou-san jadi pusing nanti! Iya kan, tou-san?" omel Mikuo pada adik satu-satunya itu. Kaiko hanya menjuluran lidahnya sebagai balasan perkataan kakaknya tadi "Tou-san akan memberi tau kalian jika sudah besar nanti. Nah, sekarang kalian mandi ya?" belum sempat Mikuo dan Kaiko membalas perkataan ayahnya, suara pintu yang terbuka sudah terdengar "Tadaima." Kaiko menoleh kearah pintu masuk rumah mereka dan melihat ibunya pulang membawakan beberapa kotak es krim favoritenya dan langsung berlari ke pintu masuk dan meminta jatah es krimmnya pada Miku. Mikuo yang hanya melihat kepulangan ibunya dari sofa ruamh tamu menghela nafas melihat tingkah adik perempuannya yang sama-sama menyukai es krim seperti ayahnya. "Tou-san, tadi intinya apakah tou-san mencintai kaa-san?" Tanya Mikuo. Kaito tersenyum lebar "Tentu, kenapa tidak?" balas Kaito. "Mikuo, kaa-san membeli daun bawang yang banyak untuk kita makan. Bantu kaa-san kalau mau dapat jatah daun bawangnya." Teriak Miku dari arah dapur dan langsung di sambut antusias Mikuo dengan berlari ke dapur secepat mungkin.

**Author Note's:**

**Hay hay~ saya kembali dengan fic MixKaito~~ semoga fic saya yang kali ini sedikit lebih baik dari fic saya sebelumnya ya :3 hehe.**

**Buat ****DCherryblue ****yg request fic SasuxSaku. Sorry banget ya, aku blm bisa selesain ficnya. Aku usahain ficnya selesai secepat mungkin deh OwO)9 **

**Hmm.. buat kalian semua yang udah review fic pertama & keduaku makasi banget yaaaa! Aku seneng banget liat review2** **kalian semua!**

**Oh iya, bagi yang gak ngerti.. akhir fic ini Kaito udah suka sama Miku kok :3 hehehe. Review lagi ya x3**


End file.
